Teen Titans Generations
by jakenminion
Summary: A new villain is on the run. Would the Teen Titans be able to stop this new villain? This is the Teen Titans Generations Fanfiction! [20 Chapter Fanfiction] New - Chapter 13!
1. Captured

Teen Titans Generations

Chapter 1: Captured

Beast Boy looked at the window. He was tired of seeing rain for three weeks straight. Starfire walked next to Beast Boy. "Friend, why are you in a sad mood?" asked Starfire. "Because it hasn't stopped raining!" screamed Beast Boy. "Oh..." frowned Starfire. "BB and Star, trouble!" yelled Robin running in the room. "I don't know where Cyborg and Raven is so we're alone this time!"

The three Titans ran in the rain to an abandoned warehouse. "You think it is Slade?" asked Starfire. "No, Terra killed Slade" yelled Beast Boy. "I'm positive it's Slade" replied Robin. A shadow crept through the warehouse. "What was that?" screamed Starfire. An alien-like creature flew in the sky in front of the remaining Titans. "If you ever want to see your friends again you have to beat me!" it yelled. "What did you do with them?" asked Robin. The shadow-alien-like creatures red eyes opened. "Beat me..." it yelled. Robin ran at the creature and took out his Bo-Staff. He hit the staff on the creatures head. It didn't do anything. The creature shot red lasers out of its eyes.... And it hit Robin. "Argh!" yelled Robin and was thrown to the ground. "Robin!" screamed Starfire. "I'm fine!" he replied. Robin started charging at the creature again. He took out his birdarangs and threw them at the creature. He then jumped in the air ready to strike the creature with his feet until the creature used its red eyes to open a portal and Robin jumped in it by accident. The portal then closed. "Robin!" yelled Beast Boy and Starfire. "Your next!" the creature hissed. Beast Boy and Starfire then ran out of the warehouse.

"I think we lost it" breathed Beast Boy. "Hopefully, yes" replied Starfire. "No you didn't" the shadow-like creature yelled. "What did you do to Robin?" asked Starfire. She charged at the creature while flying in air. Her eyes then began to glow emerald green. "You will pay!" she yelled. Green starbolts appeared in her hand. Starfire started shooting hundreds of them at the creature. "Hah!" yelled the creature. The creature summoned a dark barrier. Starfire then shot her starbolts out of her eyes in laser shape. The creature used its red lasers. Star's was stronger and it blasted the creature. She then started flying fast at the creature but it opened up a portal and she to accidentally flew in as well.

"Oh... I think I'm next..." screamed Beast Boy. "Oh... you are!" hissed the creature.

What do you guys think of my first story? Please right comments!

What would Beast Boy do now when all of his friends are mysteriously gone? And who is this alien-like creature?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this fanfiction.


	2. Identity Revealed

Teen Titans Generations

Chapter 2: Identity Revealed

"You will be transported to my world as well, just like your friends!" yelled the mysterious creature. "No!" yelled Beast Boy. "Let's see how the youngest Titan does against me..." laughed the creature. "Who are you?" asked Beast Boy. "Fine, I will introduce myself, I am known as Hammer, the dark creature from planet Shadow. And that is where your friends are right now" smirked Hammer. "And if you destroy me, there is no way of getting them back" "I will find a way!" yelled Beast Boy. Beast Boy suddenly transformed himself in a T-Rex dinosaur. He charged at Hammer.

"_Battery Power 100 ......... All sensors 100 ......... Cyborg ......... Program Rebooted"_ Cyborg opened his eyes. "Uh... where am I" he said to himself. "Hey Cy!" yelled Starfire. "What?" he asked. Robin, Starfire and Raven were there with him. "Your power was off" Raven said in a cold voice. "Where is BB?" Cyborg asked. "He is still fighting that alien-like creature" Robin replied. "If he looses, he will be transported here like us" replied Raven. "Oh Yah! I remember now" answered back Cyborg. "Let's find a way out of this creepy place" shivered Starfire. "We have to wait till Beast Boy comes" replied Robin. "Let's be ready!"

Beast Boy in T-Rex form smashed Hammer. "That didn't do anything" said Hammer. Beast Boy then transformed into a grizzly bear. He slashed at Hammer. Hammer fell to the ground. "You will get it now shape-shifter!" yelled Hammer. Hammer's eyes suddenly glowed red. Lasers shot out of them. Beast Boy then transformed into a mouse and dodged the attack. He then transformed himself into a groundhog and dug a hole in the ground. Few seconds later he popped up on the other side of Hammer. He transformed himself back into a T-Rex. He started running at Hammer when Hammer opened up a portal to his dimension. Beast Boy stopped right in front of it. But Hammer kicked Beast Boy into it.

Beast Boy was suddenly transported into a space world. He was flying right through it at full speed. He couldn't move. There was some kind of current pushing him to the right direction. He transformed himself back to normal Beast Boy. In back he could see Hammer following him. His red long claws ready to strike Beast Boy after he comes out the other side of the portal. _He wouldn't catch me that easily _thought Beast Boy. Then the portal came to a close and he was thrown right out.

"Ow..." cried Beast Boy after he was thrown out the portal like someone spitting out food. "Beast Boy, friend, your alright!" yelled Starfire. "Star, please don't do that" Raven said hollowly. "Guys! That creature is going to come out any second!" yelled Beast Boy. All the Titans got in fighting position.

How did you like this one? I'm sorry I didn't put a description of Hammer, I'll do that next.

All the Teen Titans are now reunited but what would happen when Hammer comes out of the portal? Find out in Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this fanfiction!


	3. Separated

Teen Titans Generations

Chapter 3: Separated

A dark energy swirl came out of the dark portal. Hammer came out of it. His body was full seen now. His eyes were regular but when he was angry they glowed red. His body was more dinosaur then a human. It was like halve dinosaur halve human. He had big and long red claws, and big and long red feet. His body was all black and his tail tip was red.

"Titans, Go!" yelled Robin. All five Titans ran at Hammer. "Guys, I just want to tell you his name is Hammer" yelled Beast Boy. Robin just nodded. Robin then took out his Bo-Staff. "Hammer, this time you are mine!" yelled Robin. Robin smashed his Bo-Staff on Hammer's head. His Bo-Staff then broke in halve. "What the?" asked Robin. "Well I have more where that came from." He took a grenade out of his utility belt and shot it at Hammer. Hammer just summoned his black force field barrier again and blocked the attack. "Argh!" yelled Robin. Robin took out freeze disks out of his utility belt this time. He threw them at Hammer and then used his birdarangs to jump out of the way. Again Hammer blocked the attack.

"Let me deal it from here, after all I need revenge for him shutting me down!" yelled Cyborg. Cyborg blasted his Sonic Cannon at Hammer. Hammer dodged the attack. Hammer was about to punch Cyborg when Starfire came in the way. "Villain, you will not hurt my friends!" she yelled. Starfire's eyes glowed green. She then shot a dozen of starbolts at Hammer. Hammer blocked each one with his claws. Starfire then flew as fast as she can to Hammer and punched him in the face. Hammer went flying to the other side of the weird room. "Wow, first lucky shot by Star!" joked Beast Boy. "My turn..." said Raven coldly. Raven flew next to Starfire.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" Raven yelled. Her eyes became pale white. She then used her telekinetic abilities and some metal boxes went flying at Hammer. Hammer dodged it. Raven then went through the walls and rose back next to Starfire.

Beast Boy then turned into a cheetah. He ran very fast and slashed Hammer when he wasn't expecting it. "Ah!" yelled Hammer. "That's it Titans! I'm going to send all of you to a different side of this planet, planet Shadow. I will pick the teams you will go in. One though will go alone since there is not an even number of Titans."

Hammer's eyes started to glow ruby red. He then teleported Beast Boy and Raven together. They were sent to one side of the planet. Robin and Starfire went together and was teleported to another side of the planet and last Cyborg was teleported alone.... The Titans were now separated!

How did this one go? I think I'm getting better at this. Tell me what you think.

Next chapter (Chapter 4) it is going to star Beast Boy and Raven. Raven will then talk about her life and Beast Boy is sad for her, while they try to meet back at the weird room. I just one to tell you that the facts of Raven's history comes from the comics. )

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this fanfiction.


	4. Nightmare Within

Teen Titans Generation

Chapter 4: Nightmare Within

Raven and Beast Boy were in an orb flying across the planet. "Raven, can you stop this thing?" asked Beast Boy. "No, his powers are to complex for me" she replied slowly. The orb they were then suddenly dropped to the ground. The orb disappeared.

"Where are we?" asked Beast Boy, he was examining the scene. "On the other side of this world" she replied. "Huh... I knew that!" Beast Boy said sarcastically. "Right..." answered back Raven. A few seconds later dark monsters appeared. "What are those?" yelled Beast Boy. "I don't know" replied Raven. They were clones of Hammer, but seemed way weaker. They were all about to attack. "Oh no!" yelled Beast Boy. Raven didn't even flinch. "Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" she yelled. A dark telekinetic shield went around Beast Boy and Raven. The monsters hit the shield but bounced back. Raven then shrieked in pain. "Raven... I can help you!" Beast Boy yelled. "No, I don't need help!" Raven yelled back.

"But..." replied Beast Boy back. "You don't understand! I was brought up to not need help!" yelled Raven. Some dark electrical energy was going around Raven. _Oh no! She is loosing control of her emotions! _Thought Beast Boy. Raven's hood then was blown off her head. Revealing pale white eyes to dark black eyes. "I was born from Trigon the Terrible. My mother was Arella. Trigon took her as his bride. Arella was almost going to kill herself when some Azarath person came and rescued her. There is when I was born. I had unearthly powers. That's how everyone knew I was the daughter of Trigon. Azar, the ruler of Azarath taught me how to use my powers! Trigon then came to take me back but for the first time I used my soul-self. Trigon put more anger in my body and left, saying one day he will reclaim me. Before Azar died, she gave me this..." Raven slowly and sadly said. She showed Beast Boy a gold ring with some weird writing on it. "I never knew this stuff, Raven...." Beast Boy replied sadly. "This ring is supposed to hold the power of Azarath" she smirked. Her powers then became stronger.

"I will win! This nightmare will end right now" yelled Raven. She put her hood back on. "Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" she yelled. The yell echoed throughout the planet. She then blasted her dark energy shield at the monsters and they all vanished in seconds. "Raven, dude that was amazing!" yelled Beast Boy. Raven put a little smile up. "Beast Boy, your not that bad yourself" she said... happily. Beast Boy was about to kiss Raven. Raven blushed. "I don't do kisses" she smirked. She started to walk away. "Uh... wait up!" yelled Beast Boy and he caught up to her. They started walking back to the weird room."

There is the episode. Did you like it? Send in your comments!

Chapter 5 will star Robin and Starfire. Check back soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this fanfiction.


	5. Will you marry me?

Teen Titans Generations

Chapter 5: Will you marry me?

The orb landed on the ground an hour ago. Robin waited for Starfire to return from searching for Cyborg, because he saw that his orb landed near them, but he had no idea where Beast Boy or Raven were. He hoped they were all right. Starfire flew to the ground next to Robin. "Our mission was not a success" she said sadly. "Its ok, Star, lets keep searching" replied back Robin. He tried to put a smile on his face but couldn't. Starfire's hair sparkled inside this dimension. Robin couldn't understand why though. "On my planet, when we loose friends its called a _Horgler_" sadly replied Starfire. "I have an idea!" yelled Robin. Starfire had a question mark on top of her face. "I bet Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg are going back to that weird building!" explained Robin. "Then our search is victorious?" asked Starfire. "Hopefully" Robin replied. The two of them started going on route back to that building... until Hammer clones came. "What are these?" asked Robin. "They look like that evil guy!" yelled Starfire. The Hammer clones started charging at the two Titans. "Star, let's go!" yelled Robin. Robin took out his Bo-Staff and slashed it at the clones. Starfire flew in the air and started charging up for a Stardome. "Robin, I will need some time" yelled Starfire. "I'm on it!" yelled Robin back. He took out his birdarangs and threw them at the clones. The birdarangs exploded on impact. "Let's try one of my new weapons" yelled Robin. He put his Bo-Staff back in his utility belt and took out a yellow looking version of the birdarangs. "See how you guys do on my Birdarangs Version 2!" yelled Robin. He threw them. A yellow light came out of the birdarangs V2 while they were in the air. It exploded on a few clones but then it erupted into a blast that killed mostly all the clones. "Star, it's your turn!" yelled Robin to Starfire. Starfire's Stardome was ready. She shot it at the remaining clones and it blasted them all to bits. "We won!" she yelled in joy. "We did good, Star" replied Robin, happy, for the first time in a few weeks. Starfire and Robin walked closer to each other. They then kissed. Robin was happier then ever. "Star, I know this isn't a good time to ask but will you marry me?" Robin asked. Starfire was thrilled. "Yes I will!" she said. Tears started coming out of her eyes. They walked together to the weird building, Starfire hugging Robin the whole way.

This one was kind of short. How did you like it? I hope you liked it. I haven't done a kiss yet, I was going to in Chapter 4 but I was like... nah... BB and Rae romance is on hold. The title to this chapter was originally supposed to be called the **King and Queen **but I didn't like it.

Next chapter is about Cyborg all alone and he is beating up those clones! And I'm going to have to make it a bit longer then usual since Cyborg really had no part in this fanfiction, don't worry Cy fans, your chapter is on its way!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this fanfiction.


	6. Sonic Shield

Teen Titans Generations

Chapter 6: Sonic Shield

Cyborg's satellite (That came out of his body) couldn't detect where Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy where. "I guess my satellite can't find them in this dimension" Cyborg said to himself. He kept walking.

"My power cell has only 75 percent left. I will have to act quick before I get below 60 percent. If I get below 60 percent my Sonic Cannon becomes weaker" he sighed. He kept walking until he came to a stone bridge. _What is with this place? I have never seen a stone bridge in my 18 years of life... _thought Cyborg. He crossed the stone bridge. He then saw mountains that were like shadows. _Ok... this place is creeping me out! Cy get a grip of yourself! Your chillin', your cool! _Cyborg ran passed the mountains.

He then found footprint markings. "Footprints!" yelled Cyborg. A laser looking thing came out of his head. It then started to trace the footprints. "These footprints belong to Starfire and Robin! Alright! They were here only 30 minutes ago! I can catch up!" yelled Cyborg. The laser went back into his head. Cyborg then started to run to catch up to them.

He traced the footprints to a cliff. "The footprints don't go any further then this. Starfire must of got hold of Robin and flew with him" Cyborg said sadly. _Where are they going? _Thought Cyborg, _Of course! That weird looking building we were in at the beginning! _

"I can make the jump!" yelled Cyborg. _Uh... never mind. With my weight I wouldn't be able to make it half way! _Thought Cyborg. Hammer clones then started to appear. They came out of the ground in shadows. "Oh no, this looks really bad!" Cyborg said. Cyborg looked at his power cell. _Only 67 percent left_. "Even worse!" screamed Cyborg. "They look weaker then the original Hammer. I think I can take them but fast" Cyborg said slowly. "C'mon lil' Hams! Come and catch Cy!" yelled Cyborg. The Hammer clones flew to Cyborg really fast.

Cyborg jump on each one making him get to the other side of the cliff. "Oh yah!" yelled Cyborg. Cyborg's right hand then turned into a cannon. "Come and get my Sonic Cannon!" Cyborg then shot a beam of bright blue energy at the clones. ¼th of the clones were destroyed. Cyborg then shot another Sonic Cannon and only 2/4th remained. A few Hammer clones snuck behind Cyborg. The clones started ripping his circuits apart. "Ugh! You little things!" yelled Cyborg. Wires then came out of right arm and it took a clone. The clone got free. The clones then went into Cyborg's Sonic Cannon. Cyborg then shot it out. The rest of the clones flew to Cyborg. "Time to try my upgrade!" yelled Cyborg. Cyborg's Sonic Cannon turned into a bigger version. "Try my Sonic Shield!" Cyborg yelled. A force shield came out of the beta version cannon. When the clones hit the shield they were all electrocuted and disappeared. "Booyah!" yelled Cyborg. "She works like a charm!" Cyborg then started walking to the weird building.

How did you like it? Cyborg fans got there chapter! And it was long to. :)

Next chapter the team is reunited!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this fanfiction!


	7. Transported

Teen Titans Generations

Chapter 7: Transported

Beast Boy was getting inpatient. "Where are they already? Raven you said they will be here!" yelled Beast Boy. "They will come soon" slowly replied Raven. At that moment Starfire with Robin ran to them. "Hello friends!" yelled Starfire. Robin smirked. Cyborg then came at that moment. "Cyborg, you are unharmed!" yelled Starfire. "Uh yah..." replied back Cyborg. "Star and I have something to tell you guys" smirked Robin. "We might get married" Beast Boy was coughing. "You're not serious!" he yelled. "No way!" replied Cyborg. "Uh... Congratulations?" Raven whispered.

At that moment, a red energy swirl came and it turned into Hammer. "Friends are reunited..." Hammer yelled. "But you earthlings die now!" Hammer shot red lasers out of his eyes. "Titans, dodge!" yelled Robin. All the Titans ran out of the way. "Argh! I'm getting so angry with you Titans!" yelled Hammer. "It's time for me to attack!" yelled Cyborg.

Cyborg's hand went off his arm and it hit Hammer in the head. It then returned to Cyborg's arm. "Booyah!" yelled Cyborg. Robin then jumped over Cyborg and took out his new birdarangs. "Birdarangs V2!" yelled Robin. He threw them. Golden light came out of them while they were in air. It then erupted a blast on Hammer. Hammer went flying to the other side of the weird building. "My turn!" yelled Starfire. Starfire threw her green starbolts at Hammer. Hammer summoned his force field. "I knew that you will do that villain!" yelled Starfire. Starfire then shot her starbolt lasers out of her eyes and it broke the dark force field and hit Hammer. "Eek!" yelled Hammer. Beast Boy then turned himself into a goat and charged at Hammer with his horns. Hammer was hit. Raven then flew in the air. "Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" she yelled. She then shot dark blasts at Hammer. She then took control of some metal crates and threw them at Hammer. Hammer got angry. "That's it! Get out of my dimension!" he roared. A portal opened up and sucked the Titans in. Hammer went in the portal as well. The portal then closed.

The Titans were going as fast as the speed of light unable to move. The current in the worm hole kept pushing them to the other side of the portal. At the end they were thrown out with Hammer.

The Titans looked around. They were back at Earth. "We're back! But its still raining!" yelled Beast Boy. "I'm not finished with you Titans!" yelled Hammer. "We are going to need back-up..." whispered Robin. Robin took out his Teen Titans communicator and pressed the middle. It then started to make sounds. "Back-up is on the way" smirked Robin.

What did you think? Please write comments!

Next chapter, some of the other titans are coming, two of them are Aqualad and Speedy. You might know the rest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this fanfiction.


	8. The Raven that went mad

**Teen Titans Generations**

**Chapter 8: The Raven That Went Mad**

"Titans, help is on the way soon!" yelled Robin. "In the mean time we must distract him!" Starfire zoomed pass Robin. She then started to charge a starbolt. She started throwing them at Hammer. Hammer dodged it. "Titans, don't you see that im immortal?" yelled Hammer. "You are not immortal" yelled Raven. Cyborg ran passed Raven and his hand turned into his Sonic Cannon. "Take this!" yelled Cyborg. A bright blue swirl beam came out of the cannon. Hammer summoned his dark force field barrier. It blocked the attack. Beast Boy then transformed himself into a gorilla. He punched the force barrier. The barrier broke. He then turned himself into a T-Rex and was about to bit Hammer when Hammer shot his red lasers at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned himself back to normal but hit the ground hard. "Beast Boy!" yelled Robin. Robin ran to him and Starfire soon joined him. Cyborg then went to see if his friend was alright. "I guess I'm alone on this one!" yelled Raven.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" yelled Raven coldly. Her eyes became white. She then made a bus go up in the air. "Stop this..." hissed Raven. She threw the bus using her telekinetic abilities. The bus was destroyed in air by Hammer's lasers. "You are weak if that is the best you can do!" yelled Hammer. "Not even close to my best" whispered Raven. She then shot dark energy blasts out of her hands. It hit Hammer. "Argh! My turn!" yelled Hammer. He shot his usual red lasers out of his eyes. Raven made a shield around her that blocked the lasers. "Is that your only ability? You will loose if that is" coldly said Raven. Raven then flew in the air, her blue robe covering the rest of her body. She then made a big huge dark hand appear. The hand was made out of dark energy and telekinisis.

The hand grabbed Hammer. Hammer broke free of it though. "Now you will see why they call me Hammer!" yelled Hammer. He turned himself into a dark hammer with hands that have claws and eyes that are red. He then hit Raven with it. Raven was hit on the wall. She got up. Her eyes then multiplied to four of them and they were red. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" yelled Raven with all her force. The anger of Trigon went inside her body.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" yelled anger-Raven. A dark telekenitic shield went around her while she was flying in air. She lifted up 10 cars in the air and threw them. Then her dark energy hands came appeared and slapped Hammer. She then threw her telekinitic dark blasts at him. She then shot a big huge dark telekenitic blast and it hit Hammer. Hammer was then transformed back to his dinosaur-human looking form. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" yelled anger-Raven. She then unleashed her full force of her power and it made a big huge dark blast and it blasted Hammer. Hammer then disappeared. Raven's eyes then became back to two. Her hands were on her head. "Eeer... my head hurts.... I think I used to much of my power" whispered Raven.

"Raven... you did it!" yelled Robin. Beast Boy in his arms. "I wha..?" asked Raven. "You have beaten Hammer" smiled Starfire. "Oh... yah..." smiled Raven back. "When you destroyed Hammer's hammer form I was like, booyah!" yelled Cyborg. "Raven, are you strong enough right now to use your healing abilities to heal Beast Boy?" asked Robin. Raven got up holding her head. "I am always strong enough!" hissed Raven. "Uh... ok" replied Robin. Raven put her hand on Beast Boy. A dark energy swirl went around Beast Boy and he was healed. Raven then fell to the floor, unconscience. "Raven! I think she just used her last bit of power" yelled Robin. "Oh no... And it's all my fault" yelled Beast Boy getting up. "Good, with her out of the way.... I will win" It was Hammer, and he was back! "I told you I was immortal."

What did you think of this chapter? I didn't put the other titans in this one since I got this idea the last minute so they will come next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this fanfiction.


	9. Defeated

**Teen Titans Generations**

**Chapter 9: Defeated**

Raven was on the ground. She was unconscience since she used to much of her power when Trigon went into her body. Hammer smirked. "I'm unstoppable!" yelled Hammer. "You are not unstoppable!" yelled Robin. He took out two half-sized Bo-Staffs. He started hitting them on Hammer. Hammer transformed himself back into his hammer form. Red lasers shot out of his eyes and it hit Robin. Robin went flying across to the other side of ground. Starfire then flew past Robin. She started throwing her starbolts at Hammer. Hammer summoned his dark barrier and blocked the attack. Beast Boy transformed himself into a goat and charged at Hammer. Hammer punched Beast Boy. Beast Boy was caught by Starfire. Cyborg then shot his Sonic Cannon at Hammer. Hammer dodged the attack. "This guy is getting on my nerves!" yelled Cyborg. "He is a very bad creature!" yelled Starfire.

Water then sprayed out of no where and hit Hammer in the back. It was Aqualad. Next to him was Speedy and Bumblebee. "Yes, our friends made it!" yelled Starfire. "Alright! Now we can take Hammer on!" roared Robin. "Having a good day?" asked Aqualad. "Not even close!" yelled Beast Boy. "Nice to see you again, Robin" said Speedy. "Hey Speedy!" replied Robin. "Hello Cyborg..." this time it was Bumblebee. "Bu.. bumb.. blee... bee!" yelled Cyborg. "C'mon Titans, lets get Hammer!" yelled Robin. All seven of them ran and flew at Hammer. "I'm in for it now...." whispered Hammer to himself.

Robin threw his Freeze Disks at Hammer. Hammer summmoned his force field barrier. It blocked the disks. Starfire shot her starbolt eye lasers out of her eyes. It broke the barrier and hit Hammer. Beast Boy turned himself into a T-Rex and whacked Hammer with his tail. Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon at Hammer but Hammer blocked the attack this time. "Darn! I was so close!" yelled Cyborg. "You need better skill" laughed Bumblebee. She took out her "B" blades. She then shot yellow stinger bolts out of it. It hit Hammer. "Argh!" yelled Hammer. Speedy took out an arrow. The arrow tip then turned red. "Try my Heat Seeker!" yelled Speedy. The arrow blasted Hammer and fire erupted. "I think I have to cool you off now" laughed Aqualad. "Guys, get Raven and yourselves out of the way and get ready for a tsunami!" Aqualad then controlled a big huge tidal wave and it drowned Hammer. Beast Boy turned himself into a hummingbird and flew out of the way. Bumblebee picked up Cyborg and Starfire picked up Robin. Speedy was with Raven but he couldn't fly. "Oh no! This is bad!" yelled Speedy. "Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" yelled Raven who was now awake at the last moment. A dark telekinetic shield blocked them while they were in the water.

Hammer seemed to be drowned. Aqualad went to see and check. Hammer then slashed his shirt. "Argh!" yelled Aqualad but bubbles just appeared out of his mouth. He then punched Hammer. Hammer went flying out of the water. "This is my turn, Cy I'm going to have to drop you on this rock!" yelled Bumblebee. She dropped him on the rock. She then took out her "B" laser blades. She then shot yellow light bolts out of them and it hit Hammer. Robin then threw a birdarang while Starfire was holding him. It hit Hammer as well. The telekenitic shield that Raven and Speedy were in rose out of the water. Raven landed Speedy and her on the same rock Cyborg was on. "Thanks Raven, that was a close one" breathed Speedy. "No problem" Raven replied coldly. A big water hole rose up with Aqualad in it. "This guy is harder then I thought" said Aqualad.

"Titans, maybe if we can combine our best attacks together we can win!" yelled Robin. All the others agreed. "Ok, here goes nothing!" Robin thew his Birdarang V2. Starfire shot her starbolt eye lasers. Cyborg shot an offensive Sonic Shield. Raven shot a big and dark energy blast. Bumblebee shot her "B" stinger blades yellow light blasts. Speedy put three arrows on his bow. One of then turned yellow, the other turned red and the other blue. He then shot it. Aqualad shot water blasts out of his arms. Beast Boy then transformed himself into a tiger and slashed Hammer before all the other attacks came so he can break Hammer's force field barrier. The barrier broke. All the attacks then came at once and a big explosion of colorful colors erupted. The Titans then saw Hammer was regenerating. "Attack him now! Before he regenerates!" yelled Robin. Speedy shot an arrow that was blue and it hit Hammer. Hammer then became frozen solid. "I think that will stop him" smiled Speedy proudly. "What do we do with him?" asked Beast Boy. "Destroy him" hissed Raven. "I think Raven has the right idea. He will break out of jail to easily" replied Robin. Robin took some kind of gadget out of his utility belt and put it on the ice. The ice got destroyed with Hammer.

A piece of flesh from Hammer survived. The flesh started regenerating back into regular Hammer. "So that's why he came back to life when I destroyed him!" yelled Raven. Raven then shot a dark energy blast and the flesh was destroyed.

"We did it Titans!" yelled Robin in joy. "We had some combos there" laughed Bumblebee. "Anyways, I'm off now. Nice meeting you again guys!" replied Aqualad. He then dived into the ocean. Bumblebee then turned herself as small as a bee and left as well. Speedy left as well and the 5 Titans went back to Titans Tower. When they were walking the rain stopped and a nice and shinning sun appeared.

How did this one go? Please right a comment. I think this was the longest one I've ever done.

Now that Hammer is gone, what kind of villain will come next?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this fanfiction.


	10. Amazing Mumbo

**Teen Titans Generations**

**Chapter 10: Amazing Mumbo**

"I think I'm going to win this card game" grinned Cyborg. "Not a chance" laughed Robin. "Please do not fight" squeaked Starfire. "Uh... Star we're not fighting" replied Cyborg. Beast Boy suddenly picked a card from the deck. "I got this game figured out..." smirked Beast Boy. "Raven pick a card out of my hand. I have two of them, the one that will keep you safe or the devil guy here which will make you loose the game! Hehehe." Raven picked the card on the left. "I think I'm safe" slowly replied Raven. "Eek! I lost! You cheated Raven!" yelled Beast Boy. "Friend Beast Boy and Raven, don't start a fight" sighed Starfire. A screen then appeared in the TV Room. "Titans, trouble!" yelled Robin. The Titans went off.

Mumbo just came out robbing a bank. "Quick cash" laughed Mumbo. "Mumbo, you end now!" yelled Robin. "Titans, attack!" The Titans started charging at Mumbo. "You guys seem poor, here have money" smirked Mumbo. He took off his hat and the money he stole flew out of it hitting the Titans. Mumbo hopped next to a crack. "Don't step on a crack or you will break your mothers back!" laughed Mumbo. He waved his wand and the crack turned bigger. The Titans dodged out of the way where the crack would of hit them. "Let me see what I have in my pocket... Oh... It's a piano!" yelled Mumbo. A piano then came out of no where and went flying down to the Titans. Starfire then shot her starbolts and blasted the piano to bits.

"Do any of you want rabid bunnies?" asked Mumbo. "Of course you do! I have enough for all of you." Mumbo took off his hat again and 5 rabits came out of them. The rabbits then started charging at the Titans. "My dream came true! Rabid Bunnies exist!" screamed Beast Boy. Starfire and Raven flew up in the sky so there rabbits can't hit them. "They look so harmless" squeaked Starfire. Cyborg shot his rabbit with his Sonic Cannon. Robin smashed his with his Bo-Staff and Beast Boy turned himself into a rabbit and beat his rabbit up, rabbit style fight. "You guys don't like bunnies? Doom on you!" yelled Mumbo. A Sonic Cannon then shot Mumbo in the back. "I sure don't" laughed Cyborg. Robin then took Mumbo's wand out of his hand and was ready to once again break it in half. "Not this time boy!" yelled Mumbo. "Here have a tree leaf." A leaf landed on Robin's hand, which weighed as much as his weight at Titans Tower. He dropped the wand. Mumbo then picked up. He jumped on a car. He was same height as Starfire. "I think I should make your hair more pretty" laughed Mumbo. "Abracadabra!" Sticks and bushes appeared in Starfire's hair. "Eek! My beautiful hair!" yelled Starfire. Mumbo then hopped next to Raven. "Blue is so not your color. Pink looks better on you" smirked Mumbo. He waved his wand and a bucket of pink paint was sprayed on Raven's blue robe. "Never do that again! Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" yelled Raven. She took his wand out of his hand. "No! You don't dare!" yelled Mumbo. He threw himself on Raven. Raven lost control of the wand and it landed next to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy.... break it!" yelled Robin. Beast turned himself into a gorilla and smashed the wand. "NOOOOOO!" yelled Mumbo as he was turned back to a regular man. "Titans, I will get my revenge on you!" The police came and put Mumbo in jail.

At Titans Tower Starfire brought home a rabid rabbit. She put it in a cage. "I will name you Bunny" said Starfire in joy. "Do you want some... mustard?"

I had to put a filler chapter for my next storyplot in so I decided I would make it a bit funny with Mumbo.

Next chapter will be a filler Starfire or Beast Boy chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this fanfiction.


	11. Return of X

**Teen Titans Generations**

**Chapter 11: Return of X**

Red X jumped on a building. The building was known as Titans Tower. He kicked through a glass window. He hoped he didn't wake any of the Titans up. He starting to tip-toe to a room. It was locked. He started punching and kicking the door open. He ran in. There laid his utility belt in a volt. He threw X Ninja Stars at the volt and it broke. He took the utility belt and put it on. He pressed the X on his utility belt and he started to disappear and teleport away. He dived out of the building.

"We've been robbed!" yelled Robin in the kitchen. "And I think I know who it is." "Who is it then?" asked Beast Boy. "Red X" snorted Robin. "Don't worry Robin, we will stop him" replied Starfire while she was feeding her rabbit named Bunny. "When are you going to get rid of that rabbit Star?" asked Cyborg. "Yeah, remember what happened to Silkie?" replied Raven slowly. "Silkie was an accident. I will feed more mustard to Bunny this time" replied Starfire. "It wasn't the mustard, it was the Tamaran food!" yelled Beast Boy. "Guys.... We shouldn't be worrying about Bunny right now, lets worry about Red X!" yelled Robin. "Fine, lets find him" replied Cyborg.

Red X found a jewelery shop that was closed today. "Heh... closed" whispered Red X. His X on his hand started to glow and a big X spike came on his hand. He cut the glass door open. He then cut the glass around a ruby he wanted to steal. He took the ruby and started to run out of the building. "Titans!" yelled Red X. "Red X, you better bring that ruby back" yelled Robin. "And what are you going to do if I don't?" asked Red X. "Send you to jail!" yelled Robin back. "I don't think so" calmly replied Red X. Robin started to charge at Red X. He took out his Bo-staff. He started hitting Red X with it but he kept dodging it. "You need to do better than that Robin!" yelled Red X. He threw some sticky X's that knocked the Bo-Staff out of Robin's hand and glewed it on the ground. He then kicked Robin in the face. He started running away when Robin took out his birdarangs and used it to trip Red X on the ground.

Robin starting hitting Red X with everything he got. Red X blocked each of his attacks. "Your way better then we last met... X" roared Robin. "And I think you didn't improve!" replied Red X. Red X shot his X Ninja Stars. Robin dodged them. Red X then pressed the button on his utility belt and he started disappearing everywhere. He was then shot by a starbolt from Starfire. "You will not hurt Robin!" yelled Starfire. She then shot her starbolt eye lasers. Red X dodged the lasers. Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon and it hit Red X. Beast Boy turned himself into a pigeon and starting picking Red X. "Azarath Metrione Zinthos" Raven took control of some cars and threw them at Red X. Red X took a X bomb and threw them at the cars exploding them.

Robin then punched Red X in the face. Red X dropped the ruby and Robin picked it up. "Time to unmask you!" yelled Robin. "You will never unmask me!" yelled Red X. He pressed his button on his utility belt and then disappeared. "Well, at least you got the ruby back" joked Beast Boy. "I will get you next time Red X!" whispered Robin to himself. "We are sort of victorious" replied Starfire. "So let us all go back and visit Bunny at Titans Tower."

I finally got to do my Red X chapter. Instead of doing a BB or Star chapter I changed my mind to Robin. Here is a list to my upcoming chapters. They might change at last minute. I do not have a name for these chapters yet but this is going to be the theme.

Chapter 12: Blackfire and Starfire chapter.

Chapter 13: H.I.V.E chapter

Chapter 14: A new villain will appear :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this fanfiction.


	12. Revenge

**Teen Titans Generations**

**Chapter 12: Revenge**

"Haha! I'm back" laughed Blackfire. "Planet Swamp was a total mess! My little sister will pay for banishing me out of Tamaran!" Blackfire flew on a little island near Titans Tower. "So you want revenge?" asked a voice. Blackfire's eyes turned pink. "Who are you?" she demanded. "I'm a friend. My name is Jinx" replied back Jinx. "Huh? Jinx?" asked Blackfire. "Yes! That is my name. I'm a graduate from the HIVE Academy. I want revenge on the Titans as much as you do. How about we work together?" asked Jinx. "I usually work alone but I guess you will do" replied back Blackfire. The two of them shaked each others hand.

"Bad Bunny!" screamed Starfire. Her pet rabbit bit her finger. Cyborg and Beast Boy were talking to each other in the back. "Tonight we will get rid of that pesky little rabbit when Starfire is sleeping" whispered Beast Boy to Cyborg. "I could of thought of that myself" grinned Cyborg. "Who's movie night is it today?" asked Robin. "It's Ravens" replied Cyborg. "Yay... another horror movie" laughed Robin. The TV then started to make beeping noises. "Titans Trouble!" yelled Robin. They ran out of the building, Starfire left the door open by accident, leaving a way Bunny could get out.

"Hello little sister" grinned Blackfire. "Big sister! Your supposed to be in Swamp..." Starfire started to say but Blackfire cut her off. "You will be going down!" yelled Blackfire. Starfire started to fly to Blackfire but she was shot down by pink hex. It was Jinx. "What?!" yelled Robin. "Why is she here?" asked Beast Boy. "Oh didn't I tell you? She is helping me get rid of you Starfire!" yelled Blackfire. "Don't forget the other Titans" replied back Jinx. "First Starfire!" yelled Blackfire. Blackfire then started to charge at Starfire. Her eyes became pink. Starbolts that were pink came into her hands. She started throwing dozens of them at Starfire. Starfire kept dodging each one. Starfire's eyes then began to glow green. She started shooting her green starbolts. Blackfire dodged each one. "Jinx! Show me what you can do" yelled Blackfire to Jinx. "Sure! A little bad luck won't hurt the Titans!" yelled Jinx. She started throwing pink bolts out of her hand at the Titans. "Titans, Dodge!" yelled Robin. All the Titans jumped out of the way. "Your supposed to be hitting Starfire!" yelled Blackfire to Jinx. "So you are trying to win the cheap way big sister?" asked Starfire. "You are so naive! Of course I am!" yelled Blackfire. "That is it! I'm not helping you anymore!" yelled Jinx. She jumped and tried to kick Blackfire but Blackfire flew out of the way. "We had a deal!" yelled Blackfire. "Not anymore" smirked Jinx. "Argh!" screamed Blackfire.

Blackfire started throwing her pink starbolts at Jinx. Jinx made a hex shield which blocked the attack. She then hit her hands on the ground which made pink sound waves go to Blackfire. Blackfire was hit. "You were lucky!" yelled Blackfire. She threw her pink starlasers out of her eyes. The lasers hit Jinx. "I never seen a bad guy fight a bad guy which were two seconds ago a team" laughed Cyborg. "Good one!" replied Beast Boy. "This is so pointless" whispered Raven coldly. Blackfire kicked Jinx. Jinx was hit and was thrown to the ground. Jinx then blasted another pink sound waves. Blackfire dodged it this time. Blackfire started throwing her pink starbolts at Jinx. Jinx ran away. "Hah! Got her over with" laughed Blackfire. "That weakling" Starfire then flew next to Blackfire. "That was cruel" yelled Starfire. "She started it" laughed Blackfire. She then shot her starlasers at Starfire. Starfire was hit but she recovered easily. She then shot her own green starlasers and Blackfire couldn't dodge the attack and was hit. "Argh!" yelled Blackfire. Then at that moment a rabbit tried to jump on Blackfire.

"Bunny! What are you doing here?" asked Starfire. "Is this your pet little sister? It will be gone soon" laughed Blackfire. Blackfire was about to blast the rabbit when Bunny bit Blackfire's leg. "Aaah!" yelled Blackfire. "Oh no! The rabbit is back in its rabid mode!" yelled Beast Boy. Bunny then started biting her arms. Blackfire threw Bunny off herself. "I will be back little sister, to once again take my revenge" yelld Blackfire. She flew away. "Bunny saved our life" screamed Starfire hugging Bunny. "I guess that rabbit isn't bad" laughed Cyborg.

Here is my Blackfire chapter. I changed it that you will meet the new bad guy next chapter.


	13. A wedding we will not forget

**Teen Titans Generations**

**Chapter 13: A wedding we will not forget**

"Today is the big day!" smiled Starfire to herself. She was wearing the same Tamaran dress she wore for her wedding in Tamaran that her sister set up for her. Robin looked in his mirror. He was wearing the same tuxedo he had when he was dancing with Kitten. "Here goes nothing" breathed Robin.

Robin walked out of the room. "Cyborg, is the limo here yet?" asked Robin. Cyborg was wearing a tuxedo top untop of his robotic self. "Yep, its waiting at the bridge" replied back Cyborg.

"Now remember Starfire, don't laugh like you always do" said Raven coldly at Starfire. "If you do, your wedding is ruined." Starfire blinked. "Thanks for that bit of healthy information" replied back Starfire. "Aren't you wearing a dress?" Raven glared at her. "No."

Beast Boy was waiting for the others at the limo. "There they are!" yelled Beast Boy at the limo driver. All the Titans went into the limo. "Star, nervous?" asked Robin. "Are you?" asked Starfire. "A bit" replied Robin. "Hey Raven, how bout' me and you get married sometime?" asked Beast Boy. "Uh.. No" replied Raven. "C'mon Raven, you know you want to!" laughed Beast Boy. Raven blushed. _Beast Boy, maybe when you are older we will get married_ thought Raven.

The wedding room was full. Bumbleebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Lightning, Thunder, Wildebeast and Hotspot were all there. "Will you take Robin as your husband?" asked Cyborg reading out of book. "Yes I do" replied Starfire. "Robin, do you take Starfire as your wife?" asked Cyborg. "Yes I do" replied Robin. "Good! Make with the kissing!" laughed Cyborg. Starfire and Robin then suddenly kissed. They then hugged each other.

At that moment a yellow energy blast hit Robin making him go flying. Everyone that was there got up. "Trouble!" yelled Beast Boy. In the middle of a door was a human man with glowing yellow eyes. "Sorry to interupt your wedding but I need to kill the Titans" laughed the man. "Titans, attack!" yelled Cyborg. His hand became a Sonic Cannon. A bright blue energy was shot out of his cannon. The man made a yellow energy shield go around him. Robin got up. He took his suit off and under it was his normal clothing. Starfire's dress suddenly vanished with green light and it came back to her purple normal clothing. "Dude, try this Heat Seeker!" yelled Speedy. He took his suit off and his normal clothing with his bow was under. He shot the arrow which was red and it blasted the man. The mysterious man got up. Aqualad was about to summon a wave but he was blasted by the man. Thunder shot his blue energy blast and Lightning shot his thunder blast. The man jumped out of the way. The man then blasted the Titans out of the building. He blasted the other super heroes farther out of the building. "Who are you?" asked Robin. "My name is...." the man started to say.

**How did you like this chapter? I'm going to make notes on each chapter I finish now.**

**Notes:**

**1. The BB and Raven romance came up a bit. Last romance was Chapter 4: Nightmare Within**

**2. Robin's and Stars long awaited wedding has arrived. They asked to be married in Chapter 5: Will you marry me?**

**3. Bumblee, Aqualad, and Speedy I made have a short cameo appearence. Last appearence was Chapter 9: Defeated**

**4. This might have been my least action-y chapter.**


End file.
